The present disclosure relates to a boring device that can be attached to and detached from a lower end of a needle bar of a multi-needle embroidery sewing machine, and makes a cut in a work cloth with a boring knife, and a multi-needle embroidery sewing machine equipped with the same.
Conventionally, for embroidering by using an embroidery sewing machine, a technique (eyelet embroidery) has been available to form a cut (hole) in a work cloth and embroider around the cut. The cut may be formed by a boring device. As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 63-81888, for example, the boring device includes a boring knife having a cutting portion at an end thereof, and is configured so that the boring device can be attached to and detached from the embroidery sewing machine. To form a cut, a user attaches the boring device to a lower end of a needle bar. In this case, the user may adjust the position of the boring device so that the horizontal position of the attached boring knife may correspond to a prescribed position with respect to the needle bar. Then, the user may start embroidering using the embroidery sewing machine to form a cut by plunging the boring knife through a work cloth held by an embroidery frame while feeding the work cloth.